shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Smith
Jasmine Alfred is a future-man. He is a man who is from 2030.Occasionally, he got an electric shock when he used hair drier. He is very smart and good at calculating. There is a chip in his mind. He always uses the chip to remember something or calculate like a computer. In 2014, he becomes a mathematician because of his good calculating.And now he is teaching in a high school as well. Information Full Name Alfred Smith Nickname None Gender Male Age 30 Height 180cm Weight 70 kg Description Physical Appearance Alfred’s race is White but his skin often appears brown. He is so handsome with blue eyes and short black hair. He wears black-plastic-frame glasses. His body is not very strong but there is muscle in his arm. There is a button on the left of his head. If you press this button, the chip will go out so that he can change his chip. Clothing When he first through across to 2014, he wore grey tights. But now, in order to blend in 21 century, he changes his clothes. He always wears business suit and the tie. He really like blue color so he always ties a blue tie which is full of stars decorated. And his shoes are leather shoes. Personality At first, Alfred is a quiet person because he was very afraid when he first came to 2014. He did not know how to adapt to his new life. He always fined ways to go back to the future. People thought he was a strange man so he did not like to talk to other people. And he did not have any friends. But now, he realizes that he can’t go back to his original life. He becomes an active and humorous man. Because he comes from future, he knows much different and profound knowledge. On his friends’ opinion, he is a knowledgeable person. Possessions A photo When Alfred across to 2014, a photo across with him. There are four people in this photo, his parents and his wife. He will often take out the photo and stare at the photo for a long time when he miss his family. Background Hometown Tale in 2030 Relations '' Friends Beauty is a British queen who lived for 1000 years. They became friends because both of them are strange people. Ru Hua is Alfred's student. She is loving Alfred in secret. She always thinks that she is the most beautiful girl in the world. And she certainly believed that she can make Alfred be her boyfriend. Zhu Chuncai is a happy ghost. He has many kinds of magic power. In order to go back to the future, Alfred made friends with Zhu Chuncai because he may can bring Alfred back to the future. ''Family Parents and his wife Pets No History Alfred Smith is a future-man from 2030. In 2030, he live in city Tale with his wife. He is used to being a office man and lived his little life with his wife. Because of the accident, he across through to 2014. Category:Character Page